Deck:Sparky Double-Lane Pressure
Strategies Start of Match At the start of the match, depending on the cards in your hand, you can have a choice of 4. # Do a double lane push. Place Sparky behind your King Tower. When she's 1 tile away from the bridge, place Valkyrie in front. Place Elite Barbarians on the opposite lane # Tornado one of the following troops towards your King Tower: Miner, Hog Rider, Ice Golem, Elite Barbarians, Goblins # Rush the opponent with Ice Golem and Elite Barbarians when you reach 8 elixir. # Split your Archers and play the waiting game. If you chose 4, wait for them to make their move and respond accordingly. *If they place a support troop at the back, place Sparky on the same lane and ready your Tornado/Skeleton Army/ Elite Barbarians to counter on the other lane. Then tank the Sparky with Ice Golem and support with Archers or hover Zap over Ice Golem. Unless you used Tornado, you should have a mini counter push an the other side. *If they rush you with Elite Barbarians, counter with Tornado/Ice Golem and Valkyrie. If They rush you with Hog Rider, use Tornado or play an off-set Skeleton Army (and hope they don't zap it all anyway). Main Counters to this Deck and How to Deal with Them *'Giant Skeleton:' This is the easiest to counter. If they play a sacrificial Giant Skeleton right on top of your Sparky, Tornado it towards their tower. The Giant Skeleton will have tanked a blast and be weakened. The tank in front of Sparky should finish it off or distract. Then Sparky rolls over and blasts the tower. If he plants the Giant Skeleton in front of your Elite Barbarian push, it's even easier! Just Tornado it behind the tower and shred their tower as they won't expect it the first time. *'Barbarians:' They are an excellent counter to Sparky if they surround you with them. The first time you probably won't be able to react, but the second time is the time to have vengeance. They will place the Barbarians feeling all smug, but you will Tornado them away. The Barbarians will each get a hit off, but the Tornado will drag them away and make them retarget to the tank in front. The Barbarians won't attack the Sparky for at least 2.5 seconds and in that time, the Sparky should blast them to smithereens and save the tanks butt. If they are repeatedly countering your Elite Barbarians with them then consider placing Valkyrie in front or using Skeleton Army as a Trojan Horse. *'All thing Minion: '''The first time you will fall prey to them. The second time you will either Ice Golem, Zap them, or play Zap and Archers. *'Lava Hound: The absolute bane of this deck. You have 2 options when your against a Lava Hound deck. Use Archers against the Lava Hound and pray they don't have Fireball while kiting the Mega Minion, Baby Dragon and other Minions with Ice Golem, lane switch them and lure them back to their side with Elite Barbarians or Tornado the Lava Hound to the King tower and use Archers, Ice Golem and Zap to take out the rest. Either way it's a lot of ouch. Or you could just rush the other side with Elite Barbarians. *'Chip Decks: '''Give up all hope of using Sparky. Too many Goblin Barrels, Miners, Spear Goblins, and all the rest of it. Focus on doing the double lane push stated in #1 *'Armour Mayhem: 'The Guards/Dank Prince will be a nuisance but your Valkyrie will clear them up. However, Sparky will still blast them so you'll have to use Tornado to keep the other counters at bay. *'Rushing that One side and generally being annoying: Typically, the moment you place Sparky for that unstoppable double lane push, they will rush you with Elite Barbarians, a Hog Rider or Miner combo. Fear not, Tornado the troops to the center and let Sparky do the rest. For the Miner combo, use Ice Golem to distract. Double Elixir At this point in the match, this deck absolutely shines. You can get MASSIVE Sparky pushes and then rush the other lane simultaneously to pressure the opponent to a point where he makes that one mistake and your Sparky gets that final shot off, or the Elite Barbarians take out the other tower. But now is also the time where one mistake can have drastic consequences. If you decide to support Sparky with Skeleton Army or create a death ball, you're just asking to get Zapped or Fireballed. Always try to pressure both lanes at once to make sure that they can't make their perfect push. And remember not to rely on Sparky too much. She is there to destroy tanks and make them panic.